


Un prezzo troppo alto

by Kelian



Series: You're mine, Doctor [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hugs, John Watson Needs A Hug, M/M, Men Crying, No Porn, No Sex, Tears, Tematiche delicate, lot of tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: In una fredda sera di febbraio, Holmes riceve un telegramma che gli farà conoscere un dolore mai provato e che lo porterà a raggiungere il suo dottore nel minor tempo possibile, prima che possa fare qualcosa di irreparabile.





	Un prezzo troppo alto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot tocca tematiche abbastanza delicate ed ammetto che per me è stato abbastanza difficile portarla a termine.  
> In realtà, doveva essere una storia a più capitoli ma, pensandoci bene, funzionava meglio come storia a se; tranquilli, la multi capitolo non è stata abbandonata, sto già iniziando a pensare a come strutturarla in seguito a questa.  
> Devo solo alleggerirmi di qualche fanfiction su altri fandom, che sono in fase di revisione.  
> Vi chiedo perdono fin da subito nel caso di eventuali errori!  
> Ed ora, vi auguro buona lettura, xoxo

Sherlock Holmes non aveva mai desiderato la morte di nessuno, nemmeno del suo peggior nemico.  
Era indubbiamente cinico e freddo, a tratti spietato certo, in tanti lo avevano accusato di esserlo, ma non era di sicuro senza cuore; per questo quando seppe della morte di Mary Watson si sentì davvero dispiaciuto, il problema, forse, era che non lo fosse abbastanza.  
Era una fredda sera di fine febbraio e Londra era ricoperta da un manto di candida neve che la faceva assomigliare ad una grande torta glassata, ma le vie principali erano abbastanza pulite grazie al passaggio continuo delle carrozze. L’unico vero inconveniente era le rigide temperature, che trasformavano in ghiaccio la neve disciolta, rendendo infide le vie per le persone che tornavano a casa dal lavoro, impazienti di chiudersi in casa al caldo.  
Sherlock Holmes stava fumando la pipa, seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita, mentre aspettava la cena; osservava, senza vederle veramente, le fiamme che danzavano leggere ed ipnotiche nel camino, riflettendo assorto. Nonostante l’amico non condividesse più da diverso tempo l’appartamento di Baker Street, lui sentiva ancora molto forte la mancanza delle loro serate passate insieme fumando la pipa, seduti uno a fianco dell’altro, prima di andare a dormire. Non che avessero realmente perso l’abitudine dopo che Watson si era trasferito, nel loro piccolo angolo di paradiso personale condividevano ancora le gioie di una buona pipa insieme dopo aver fatto l’amore, ma non era la stessa cosa.  
Senza rendersene conto, si strinse addosso la vestaglia color topo, non perché sentisse veramente freddo, ma più per una sensazione di solitudine ed abbandono che sempre lo coglieva quando pensava al compagno e alla loro relazione.  
In quel momento, il suo unico, vero desiderio era trovarsi col dottore, sopra il locale degli incontri di boxe, dove era certo che il compagno lo avrebbe stretto tra le braccia, per scaldarlo a dovere con i suoi baci e le sue carezze, facendogli dimenticare i suoi problemi almeno per qualche tempo. Purtroppo, presto non si sarebbero più potuti incontrare per un tempo che gli risultava indefinito e già negli ultimi tempi i loro incontri erano diventati sempre più sporadici; eppure non protestava mai né si lamentava, sapeva Watson aveva una validissima motivazione per non dare tempo al loro amore.  
Un lieve ed incerto bussare lo fece sussultare, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
Conosceva perfettamente l’identità della persona che stava disturbando i suoi ragionamenti, non poteva essere nessun altro a quell’ora.  
“Avanti” disse girando la testa verso la porta con un sorrisetto divertito, pregustando il piccolo battibecco che ne sarebbe seguito, ma appena vide il volto della donna nella luce incerta e tremolante del camino, gli si mozzò il respiro ed un profondo terrore gli serpeggiò in corpo, congelandolo fin nelle ossa.  
Mrs Hudson gli si avvicinò e fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima: gli mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendola piano come per confortarlo di qualcosa. Probabilmente a che fare col foglietto che teneva in mano.  
“Sia forte” furono le uniche parole che pronunciò in un sussurro, guardando l’uomo con occhi lucidi che lui non le aveva mai visto prima. Il detective trattenne il respiro per qualche momento, dilatando gli occhi, mentre il tempo attorno a lui si cristallizzava in attimi di profondo terrore. Ora conosceva, senza ombra di dubbio, l’identità del mittente del telegramma ancora tra le mani della padrona di casa; non di un cliente, come aveva ipotizzato appena l’aveva vista sulla porta, e nemmeno di Mycroft, come aveva ardentemente sperato subito dopo averle visto l’espressione sul viso. Quel messaggio era di Watson, l’unica persona che poteva causare una forte emozione al freddo e distaccato Sherlock Holmes.  
All’improvviso, il tempo riprese a scorrere, ma lo faceva con esasperante lentezza.  
Holmes seguì attentamente con lo sguardo la donna appoggiare il foglio di cartoncino sul basso tavolinetto, stranamente in ordine, che si trovava a fianco della sua poltrona, prima che uscisse dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle senza dire una sola parola. Per tutto il tempo, Holmes era rimasto fermo immobile, ma ora che era rimasto solo, sentiva il proprio autocontrollo sgretolarsi sempre più veloce, come solo gli succedeva con l’ex coinquilino, ed il cuore iniziò a farfallargli nel petto.  
Si gettò sul telegramma con ansia febbrile, sperando che la notizia che portava fosse meno grave di quanto credeva.  
  

_Mary venuta a mancare nel primo mattino. Parto complicato. Bambino nato morto._

   
A quelle parole, sentì come se dell’acqua ghiacciata che gli riempisse i polmoni. impedendogli di respirare liberamente. Era schiacciato sotto il peso del terribile dolore che aveva colpito Watson, in un solo colpo, il dottore aveva perso tutta la famiglia che tanto aveva desiderato avere, e che era finalmente riuscito a costruirsi, nonostante i suoi tentativi di sabotaggio. Eppure, insieme all’intensa sofferenza che provava c’era, suo malgrado, una punta di acuta felicità per la scomparsa definitiva della sua eterna rivale per il cuore del dottore. Scrollò la testa per togliersi quella disgustosa idea dalla testa, era un pensiero troppo meschino persino per lui e gli faceva provare disgusto per se stesso.  
Quasi senza rendersene conto, appoggiò, con mano tremante, il telegramma sullo stesso tavolino da cui lo aveva preso poco prima poi chiuse gli occhi, congiungendo la punta delle dita, immergendosi di nuovo nei suoi pensieri.  
Nella mente rivisse il momento in cui, circa sette mesi prima, Watson era entrato in quello che era stato il loro salottino e gli aveva dato la notizia della sua futura paternità, con una meravigliosa espressione di gioia che non gli aveva mai visto prima, nemmeno quando potevano amarsi liberamente.  
Holmes si era ovviamente congratulato con lui, mostrandogli un ampio sorriso e godendo della sua felicità riflessa, ma dentro di sé aveva la morte nel cuore, perché sapeva che la loro dolce parentesi amorosa era pressoché finita; Mary era riuscita definitivamente a legarlo a sé dandogli ciò che per lui era biologicamente impossibile: gli aveva generato un figlio, un erede da crescere e plasmare a sua stessa immagine.  
Ora, questo vincolo era scomparso, assieme a quello che impediva al dottore di tornare ad abitare al 221B di Baker Street, ma non ne traeva nessun reale conforto; non aveva mai desiderato che accadesse tutto questo. Avrebbe voluto che Mary non fosse mai rimasta incinta, questo si, anche se si aspettava che potesse accadere; che la donna fosse scappata con un altro uomo lasciando a lui il dottore, che non si fossero mai sposati, che Watson non l’avesse mai conosciuta. Ciò che era realmente accaduto era un prezzo troppo alto da imporre per avere di nuovo con sé l’uomo che amava, persino per lui.  
Si riscosse con un sussultò dalle sue riflessioni e si alzò di scatto per andare nella sua stanza a grandi passi, i muscoli del viso contratti in un’espressione risoluta, poi si cambiò in fretta per uscire e raggiungere il dottore, sapendo perfettamente che in quel momento l’uomo era distrutto, devastato; chi non lo sarebbe stato dopo quello che gli era successo.  
Dentro di lui, sentiva il forte bisogno di essere al suo fianco e dargli tutto il sostegno di cui ora aveva bisogno.  
Prese al volo la giacca e la sciarpa, poi scese di fretta le scale, sperando di trovare velocemente una carrozza libera ma, aperta la porta, scoprì che Mrs Hudson ne aveva già chiamata una e, per la prima volta da ché la conosceva, il detective sentì un profondo affetto nei confronti di quella donna.  
Salì velocemente sulla carrozza e diede una moneta d’oro al conducente perché lo portasse il più presto possibile a Cavendish Place. Non rimase deluso, il cavallo sembrava davvero avere le ali agli zoccoli, per cui non passò molto tempo prima che arrivassero a destinazione. Scese e si affrettò alla porta dei Watson, iniziando a tempestarla di pugni, sempre più irrequieto, con la paura che l’amante potesse fare qualcosa di pericoloso ed avventato se lo avesse lasciato solo troppo a lungo. Non si preoccupava di comportarsi in modo inappropriato, non che gli fosse mai importato davvero qualcosa, anche se aveva sempre cercato di salvare le apparenze, ma questa volta gli interessava ancora meno, e non si curava affatto delle persone in strada che lo guardavano allibite ed irritate dal suo comportamento.  
Dopo un tempo che a Holmes sembrò infinito, ma che in realtà durò nemmeno un minuto, l’entrata si aprì di uno spiraglio per permettere alla cameriera di vedere chi fosse a fare tanto baccano; il detective spalancò la porta senza troppe cerimonie e subito si diresse veloce allo studio del dottore, sentendo la donna alle calcagna che cercava di fermarlo senza alcun successo. Sapeva perfettamente che, in quel momento di dolore ed orrore, Watson si sarebbe rifugiato nell’unico angolo della casa in cui la moglie non metteva quasi mai piede; ed infatti fu lì che lo trovò.  
Holmes si fermò sulla porta ad osservare, con sguardo carico di orrore e pena, l’uomo che per tanto tempo era stato suo coinquilino e sincero amico: Watson teneva la testa abbassata, le dita stringevano convulsamente i corti capelli biondi, il corpo era scosso da violenti brividi, nello sforzo di controllare la sofferenza che lo stava annientando minuto dopo minuto.  
“Mi dispiace Mr Watson, non sono riuscita a fermarlo” disse da dietro le sue spalle la cameriera, con tono mortificato. Holmes sussultò al suono di quella voce; nel momento stesso in cui aveva visto l’uomo che amava sconvolto dal dolore, si era completamente scordato di lei.  
Il dottore alzò la testa di scatto, mostrando il volto pallido e rigato dalle lacrime; gli occhi, lucidi e terribilmente arrosati, si dilatarono ancora di più quando riconobbe l’uomo fermo sulla porta.  
“Va tutto bene Juliet, lasciaci soli” disse il padrone di casa in tono sfibrato, sentendo una profonda gratitudine verso il compagno per essere venuto, era l’unico essere vivente che voleva veramente vedere in quel momento.  
“...Holmes...” sussurrò piano una volta rimasti soli.  
“Sono davvero dispiaciuto per lei, amico mio” disse il moro con sincerità e sguardo greve, avvicinandosi al compagno; gli faceva male vederlo così, era molto più di quanto la sua mente ed il suo cuore potevano sopportare, eppure cercava di resistere per John, che sembrava in qualche modo più forte di lui, non cedendo completamente nemmeno davanti a colui che era suo amante.  
Holmes si portò al fianco di Watson e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendola piano, cercando di dargli conforto come meno di mezz’ora prima Mrs Hudson aveva fatto con lui, senza però sapere davvero come fare; non era mai stato bravo in cose del genere, ed anche ora che aveva conosciuto l’amore, le sue doti interpersonali non erano affatto migliorate. Fu colto alla sprovvista quando Watson nascose, di slancio, il viso nel suo ventre, stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita mentre il suo corpo si scuoteva in nuovi silenziosi singhiozzi; Holmes non lo scostò, lasciandolo fare, accarezzandogli la testa in modo affettuoso ed impacciato.  
I minuti passarono con lentezza, nel silenzio rotto solo da qualche singhiozzo soffocato da parte del medico che, finalmente, aveva lasciato libero sfogo alla sua sofferenza.  
Chiunque li avesse visti ora avrebbe stentato a riconoscerli. Niente sguardi irritati, niente battute sarcastiche, niente gesti stizziti; ciò che mostravano in pubblico non era altro che un sottile rituale di corteggiamento. In quel momento, però si comportavano solamente come due uomini che si amavano; uno cercava di alleviare, col proprio amore, la dolorosa perdita che il compagno aveva dovuto subire e l’altro provava a non affogare, aggrappandosi all’unica persona amata che gli era rimasta.  
“Non era girato...” disse all’improvviso Watson, con voce roca e soffocata, rompendo finalmente il silenzio “Il bambino non si era girato correttamente e Mary...e l'emorragia di Mary non si fermava...”  
“Ha fatto tutto il possibile, ne sono certo” gli sussurrò piano Holmes, passando piano una mano tra i suoi morbidi capelli biondi, sentendosi stringere il cuore; avrebbe voluto fare di più per lui “Lei è un ottimo medico, non deve darsi nessuna colpa”  
“No! Potevo fare di più, DOVEVO fare di più!” nuovi singhiozzi scossero il corpo di Watson, che strinse più forte la giacca del detective; si sarebbe conficcato le corte unghie nei palmi se non ci fosse stato il pesante tessuto di mezzo.  
“Io la conosco, mio amato Watson” continuò il detective con voce calda e suadente, senza smettere di dargli le attenzioni di cui, era certo, aveva bisogno “E so che ha fatto tutto quanto era in suo potere per salvarli”  
Il dottore alzò lentamente la testa, mostrando il volto congestionato, per cercare gli occhi scuri che tanto amava.  
“Allora perché sono morti?” chiese con voce disperata. Probabilmente se non ci fosse stato Holmes, nei primi minuti in cui aveva perso Mary ed aveva capito che nemmeno il figlio era sopravvissuto, l’avrebbe fatta finita senza pensarci due volte.  
“Perché il destino è crudele e si diverte a toglierci ciò che abbiamo di più caro” rispose con un sorriso triste e stanco Holmes, portando la mano sulla guancia mal rasata dell’uomo di fronte a sé.  
In quel momento sentì qualcosa spezzarsi dolorosamente nel suo cuore. Aveva sempre cercato di tenere lontani i sentimenti per non farsi distrarre durante le sue indagini e per essere pressoché insensibile a momenti come quelli, ma ora, per l’amore che lo legava al compagno, non riusciva a sottrarsi a quella spaventosa valanga di dolore che lo stava sommergendo. Provava il forte bisogno di baciare quell’uomo distrutto, e lo avrebbe fatto se fosse stato sicuro che potesse arrecargli un minimo di conforto, ma era consapevole che non era né il momento né il luogo in quel momento  
“Forza, ha bisogno di riposo adesso, immagino che sia esausto” disse di nuovo, vedendo nella sua espressione i segni della stanchezza, oltre che del dolore.  
“No...no..no! No! NO!” iniziò a gridare Watson. Subito i suoi occhi azzurri si sgranarono dal terrore, diventando enormi nel volto impallidito di colpo; il suo corpo incominciò a tremare incontrollato tra le braccia dell’amante.  
Non voleva andare a dormire nel letto che aveva condiviso con la moglie, e nel quale lei era morta solo poche ore prima; non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, avrebbe perso sicuramente la ragione. Le grida gli si bloccarono in gola assieme al respiro quando i ricordi che era riuscito ad arginare fino a quel momento, lo travolsero; il corpo scomposto e senza vita di Mary, il corpicino cianotico del figlio che aveva adagiato al fianco di lei, le lenzuola imbrattate di sangue, come se invece di una rispettabile casa, quello fosse in un mattatoio. La parte razionale di lui sapeva che i due corpi erano già stati potati via, e certamente Juliet aveva già ripulito la camera da letto, cambiando anche le lenzuola, ma nonostante tutto, non riusciva ancora ad affrontare quella stanza, ed aveva il sospetto che non ci sarebbe mai più riuscito.  
“Si calmi!” esclamò Holmes con voce autoritaria, afferrandogli la testa per obbligare il dottore a guardarlo mentre cercava di nascondere una punta di panico; era stato preso alla sprovvista da quella reazione ad una proposta che a lui sembrava del tutto innocente; poi sussultò colpito da un’idea improvvisa.  
“Si calmi” disse in tono più dolce, allentando la stretta, intuendo di cosa poteva trattarsi, dandosi del completo imbecille per non averci pensato subito “Non deve dormire qui, lo sa che per lei c’è sempre un letto pronto a Baker Street se ne ha bisogno”  
A poco a poco Watson iniziò a calmarsi capendo finalmente che non avrebbe passato la notte in quella casa e, se fosse stato più lucido, avrebbe capito prima che l’amante gli stava offrendo la vecchia stanza senza alcun bisogno di specificarlo. Sì, si sarebbe trasferito per qualche periodo nel suo vecchio alloggio e sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre, se il detective era d’accordo; non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimettere piede quell’abitazione di morte, a meno che non fosse stato assolutamente necessario. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo e profondo respiro, cercando di calmarsi e riprendere il controllo delle sue facoltà mentali.  
“Baker Street?” chiese con un filo di voce, sentendosi smarrito ed indifeso.  
“Gladstone la sta aspettando e sono sicuro che anche Mrs Hudson sarà felice di riaverla a casa”  
“E lei?”  
“Ha davvero bisogno di chiederlo?” rispose il detective con un dolce sorriso mentre guardava i suoi occhi gonfi ed arrossati dal pianto “Lo sa che lei è l’unica persona con cui voglio dividere quell’appartamento”

**Author's Note:**

> Eccovi di nuovo qui. Grazie per aver letto questa storia che mi ha davvero lacerato il cuore mentre la scrivevo.  
> Questa fanfiction sulla morte di Mary l'avevo iniziata un anno fa e, in teoria, doveva essere slegata alla serie, soprattutto perché la serie ancora non esisteva. Ma a mano a mano che si accumulavano le storia di "You're mine, doctor", una linea di eventi ha cominciato a prendere forma nella mia testa, per cui l'ho ripresa in mano, adattata alla serie, ed ho scoperto che avevo ragione; il suo posto è qui.  
> Come ben sa chi ha letto i romanzi ed i racconti di ACD, non è mai stato spiegato come e perché sia morta Mary; questa è la mia personale interpretazione, forse la peggiore che potevo trovare, lo ammetto.  
> Per fortuna che almeno in questo caso, al fianco di John c'era Holmes <3  
> Se vi va, lasciate un commento o un kudos, sono sempre felice di conoscere il vostro parere.  
> Un grande abbraccio.  
> Kelian.


End file.
